My Little World
by Hikaru Uzudraneel
Summary: The girls at Fairy Tail High are always in their own little world. What happens when a prom date auction comes and they start noticing the guys? You can expect a lot of pairings like Gajevy, Cobkina, Bixanna, Stinerva, Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, and Rogue x Yukino (don't know the name for that one.). Rated T for naughty potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story. YAY!**

**Also, sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Gajeel and Levy would be dating by now. TT^TT**

* * *

Levy POV

It was just another day at Fairy Tail Academy, walking to class with my friends Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Kinana. Yukino, Lisanna, and Minerva were running late again. Jet and Droy were following me again. We were all chatting about normal things, like the test that was coming up next period in Ms. Strauss's class. Juvia, as usual, had daydreamed during our little study group and was completely unprepared.

"Juvia will fail, and in front of Gray-sama! Juvia does not want this!"

All of us were trying/failing to cheer her up.

"Lighten up, Juvia, you maintain a good average, it wont kill you!" Lucy said.

"Juvia, you will pass, even if it kills you!" Erza tried.

I realized there is still some time left. "Erza, Lucy, Juvia, maybe we should go and study in the library, there is still some time left. That way we will be even more prepared."

"Good idea." Kinana said, smiling.

We all walked to the library. As I was watching, I felt eyes on my back, and turned around to see who was watching me. He had long black hair and a heck of a lot of piercings. Also, to complete the look, he had red eyes and sharp teeth. Basically, he looked like the kind of guy that would smoke a pack of cigarettes and not blink an eye. My heart started beating fast, and I turned around quick, hoping no one would notice my reaction to seeing him watching us.

* * *

Gajeel POV

I was walking around on my own, considering skipping class, when I saw her. The first thing I noticed was that she was puny, and a head smaller than her friends. She had suggested something about a stupid study group for everyone else, and another friend replied, and then they walked to the library. She had blue hair, held back by a headband, and brown eyes. As I watched, she turned around and looked at me.

At me. My heart started beating faster.

Dammit, what is this feeling? I'm going soft!

Oh well, what's the harm? As soon as her back was turned, I walked slowly to the library.

On the way, I crashed into the gang of boys I hang out with. Namely, Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Cobra, Sting, Bixlow, and Rogue. Aw, shit.

"Oooooh, why are you, of all people, going to the library, Gajeel?" The flame head asks. Bastard.

" I know why, he has a hot date!" The ice prick teased.

" I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." I said.

Meanwhile I look at the shrimp. She disappeared. Damn.

Bixlow and Cobra laughed their little asshole heads off.

Damn damn damn.

I decide against skipping class and head off to my first class, Mr. Dreyar's stupid class.

* * *

Levy POV

i hurry to Mr. Dreyar's class, because I don't want to be late. Everyone else has split for their classes. When walking to class, I bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going, for God's sake!" I said angrily.

Then I look at who I bumped into.

It was that kid from earlier who looked like a delinquent. I don't know his name though.

"Meh, whatever. You okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah." Why was I getting butterflies in my stomach around him? "I'll be going now."

I walked into the classroom puzzled. Why was I getting nervous around him? I don't get nervous around anyone.

As I took my seat, Mr. Dreyar started talking. "Soon it will be Valentine's Day. Since the school is short on money, we will be holding a prom date auction. The boys will have to buy a date with the girl they like most."

I look at Gajeel. Almost immediately, I blushed and looked back. No, that's impossible...

* * *

Gajeel POV

A prom date auction? Since when was that allowed? I look at Shrimp (Levy). Is she planning to auction herself?

She looks at me, then blushes and turns her head. Maybe...? No, that wont work...

* * *

**Hehehehehe. The plot thickens...**

**PLEEEEZ R&amp;R! =^3**

**Also, you can expect something like Cobkina next chapter. I'll try to make it different than this one. **

**All in all... YAY! SOOOOO HAPPY! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, new chapter! YESSS! This one will be about Kinana and Cobra. **

**REVIEW! UR REVIEWS EMPOWER ME! **

**Cooler1220- THANK U! **

**stealthincarnate- THANK U!**

**Zinc2100- THANK U FOR THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! AND THANKS ABOUT THE STORY GRAMMAR!**

**Again I don't own FAIRY TAIL WHICH I AM SOOOOO UPSET ABOUT! TT^TT**

* * *

Kinana POV

We had to listen to some... some lecture about some greater evil that we must take seriously, never take drugs, yada yada yada. Mr. Gildarts is a bit boring with his repetitive lectures. I was able to chat with Lisanna and Yukino, who made it just before the bell rang.

The most memorable part of class was when some guy with red hair stood on his desk and said, "Yo! WE DON'T FREAKING CARE!" while giving Mr. Gildarts the middle finger. Of course, he was sent to detention right then and there.

"There are just too many idiots in the world," Lisanna said.

"Amen to that sista!" Yukino responded.

I wasn't paying attention, though. I was thinking about that guy. It was kinda hilarious, what he did.

Not saying that I like him, of course (flustered)!

Okay, you got me! I think he's cute! But why would he like me? He's one of the most popular boys in school, surrounded by girls. I'm just a little nobody that can't even stop blushing when I hear his name. Dead giveaway. Also, when he talks...

"Hey, Kinana, are you okay? You're drifting off into space again!"

Moan...

Well, at least this is the day that I get to give him something...

* * *

Cobra POV

So here I am again...

Detention...

And I am thinking this-_THIS SUCKS!-_

Okay, I lied. I was thinking about my... performance today. If I may say so myself, it was badass!

And Dartface had it coming anyway.

But the real reason I did the performance... is because... is because...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

"MR. ERIC! STOP BANGING YOUR HEAD ON YOUR DESK! IT IS PUNISHMENT TIME FOR YOU!"

...

...

...

oops.

And I end up with 2 more detention slips.

Haaaaaaah.

Ms. V leaves for a drink.

I stare out the window at a tree. Strange, it's bright green.

Bright green...

God help me.

I hear a shuffle outside the door. A girl pokes her head in, smiling. "Ummmm, hello, Erik-san."

WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!

* * *

Kinana POV

I was watching ever since he started banging his head on a desk.

I didn't know his name was Erik.

"Actually, my name is Cobra. My last name is Erik."

Oops...

"Oh, well, Cobra-san, ummm... I made you a bento!" I get flustered in the middle of this. "Also, I wanted you to know that there is a prom date auction!"

Then I plop it on his desk and get the heck outta there!

I'm sooooo embarrassed!

Now that I'm thinking about it... was he blushing?

* * *

Cobra POV

Well... that was... interesting...

Hopefully she didn't notice me blushing.

AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

"MR. ERIK! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BANGING YOUR HEAD ON THE DESK! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!"

Ms. V had walked in.

And that is how I ended up here at the principal's office. Dammit.

* * *

**YAY! **

**Hard to think I would do two chapters in one day... Yet another thing to add on my list of accomplishments! =^3**

**Oh, 5 points if you could guess who Ms. V is!**

**Here's a hint.**

**Ms. V- I have failed disciplining this student. Is it punishment time?**

**Mavis, the principal- WHAAAAAAAAT?!**

**R&amp;R PLEEZ! Criticism will be accepted and added, just be gentle!**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, let's hear it for NaLu, people! **

**REVIEW! UR REVIEWS EMPOWER ME! **

**Cooler1220- THANK U! **

**Raindropsandsuns- Ur wish is my command!**

**Again I don't own FAIRY TAIL WHICH I AM SOOOOO UPSET ABOUT! TT^TT**

* * *

Lucy POV

I had heard about the dance auction with Erza and Minerva, which had made us all squeal like little girls and daydream for the rest of the class. All in all we were pretty excited.

Honestly, I don't know who would pay money to go to the prom with me, since I was known for being the richest person in school. A lot of guys would pay to go with me, but only God knows how high they will go.

Maybe the winner will be a semi cute guy.

Hopefully.

"So, Erza, who do you hope will win your auction?" Minerva asks.

"Ummm, I don't know."

Both Minerva and I know that's a lie. She blushes whenever someone says Jellal.

"Jellal," I say.

Minerva and I giggle at how fast Erza turned red.

"H-how about y-you guys?"

Minerva blushes. Obviously she has someone in mind.

"I don't know, maybe N..." I say.

Minerva and Erza start to snicker.

"What's so funny?"

"Ooh, Natsu's behind you!" Erza says.

"Very funny."

"No, seriously."

Then I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turn.

"Yes?"

When I see who it is, I run, swearing at Erza and Minerva.

* * *

Natsu POV

Well, that was the weirdest conversation I heard.

Now I know that Lucy likes someone whose name starts with an N. I wonder who that is.

It'll remain a mystery.

I had just wanted to ask Lucy about the test, because I wanted a reminder on what it was on.

But why did she run?

"Erza, Minerva, what did I do this time?"

Both Erza and Minerva are laughing their asses off.

"What?" I say, feeling slightly offended.

They laugh even harder.

Now I'm mad. Geez, can they stay serious for a moment?

Finally, Minerva calms down. "You don't get it already?"

"She was going to say your name before we interrupted her!" Erza says, holding her sides.

"Huh?"

Both of them slap their heads and go.

I start looking for Lucy. Maybe she can help.

* * *

Lucy POV

I ran onto the rooftop, where I sat down and thought about the conversation.

I know Natsu's dense, so he probably wont realize the truth.

On the other hand, Erza and Minerva are there, so...

I lay down on my back and groan. I'm probably gonna miss class.

Fine by me. The next one had Natsu anyways. I didn't want to face the embarrassment.

Groan...

* * *

Natsu POV

When I went to Mr. Justine's class, I didn't see Lucy anywhere. I went and sat down with Sting, Bixlow, and Gray.

Mr. Justine went on and on about some book and some author named Melon.

That made me think of something else...

Then Sting asked me why I had a nosebleed.

I told him to shut up, and then fell asleep.

After class ended, I went to search for Lucy and found her on the rooftop, reading.

"Hey, what's wrong? You skipped class."

And she ran away again. I wonder why.

* * *

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**I get waaaay too excited about this stuff. **

**I'll say it again. R&amp;R PLEEZ! Criticism will be accepted and added, just be gentle!**

**Peace out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I got a request for a Gruvia chapter from cooler1220, so...**

**VOILA!**

**Again I don't own FAIRY TAIL WHICH I AM SOOOOO UPSET ABOUT! TT^TT**

* * *

Juvia POV

Juvia likes Gray-sama a lot! That is one thing you can tell about Juvia right off the bat!

Juvia had study period next with Yukino-san and Levy-san in Ms. Evergreen's class. She likes us because we are quiet and not difficult to control.

Apparently Cobra-san got detention for fooling around in Mr. Gildart's class. And Kinana-san was with him.

Juvia's head explodes. How... scandalous!

Levy-san asks Yukino-san for a pencil to make an outline.

Yukino-san isn't paying attention though.

I start daydreaming about Gray-sama.

Gray-sama...

Then he walks into the classroom! And hugs Juvia and kisses her on the cheek!

"Juvia? Wake up, you're drooling."

Juvia's dream pops and she wakes up.

"Juvia is so tired, Ms. Evergreen, may Juvia go to the nurse's office?"

"Fine."

Juvia hurries off to Ms. Marvel's office. At least there Juvia can sleep in peace.

* * *

Gray POV

I AM SO ANGRY AT THAT PINK-HAIRED FREAK!

Let me explain.

We had class with Mr. Strauss. Wrestling class. And the little twerp pinned me and bruised me in between my shoulderblades! Now I had to go to Ms. Marvel's office to get an ice pack for my back.

And I had to skip the rest of the period to rest for a bit.

So I have my shirt off and I'm lying down to keep the pack on my back. I'm kinda tired too. I drift off a bit.

My dream was a bit weird. I was sitting down watching this blue-haired girl with an odd hat and uniform daydream. Then she was walking towards me saying, "Gray-sama."

I didn't even know her, so I asked, "How did you know my name?"

"Gray-sama, how can Juvia not know your name? Juvia knows Gray-sama because Juvia likes him."

She blushed as she said that and looked away. Then she started walking away.

For some reason, I wanted to know more about her. She seemed so mysterious.

"Wait!" I shouted.

I tried to get up and follow her, but my legs were fastened to the ground. Then I was in a bubble of water, yet somehow able to breathe.

And then I woke up. A weird one.

I heard someone talking to Ms. Marvel. Oddly it sounded like the girl from the dream.

"Hello, Ms. Marvel, Juvia is tired, may Juvia take a nap?"

"Go right ahead, there should be an open bed. One is being taken up by someone, but the other is free."

"Yes, Ms. Marvel."

She walks in, and I see she really is the girl from the dream, hat and all. Then the blushing starts.

"Hi, is your name Juvia? There's an open bed right here." I pat the open bed.

"O-okay, Gray-sama."

She's talking the same way too. And still blushing.

She slowly walks towards the bed and lies down on it. Then she curls up in a fetal position and falls asleep.

Now I recognize where I've seen her. She and I have nearly identical schedules.

She falls asleep. Her hair is under her head, like a pillow. The hat fell off.

* * *

Wendy POV

How scandalous! A young girl and boy in the same room with the curtains closed! My cheeks heat up thinking about it.

Another person comes. I know him well.

Mr. Conbolt. My face almost involuntarily heats up. Hurriedly I pretend to be reading a magazine.

"Hey, Wendy."

"Hello, Romeo." A miracle my voice is still steady.

"You got some students in there?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to be auctioning yourself in the prom date thing?"

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"Well, I might. I'm not sure yet if it's kids only."

"Okay."

He walks out. Phew.

Then I realize which magazine I had and dropped it like a hot potato.

* * *

Romeo POV

I was this close to telling her what I came in to tell her!

Why, oh why, did there have to be kids there?!

I like her a lot, but she has a lot of magazines with that pop star dude named Doranbolt! She was reading one of them in there, for crying out loud!

DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!

Hopefully, I'll ask her before she does something stupid with Doranbolt like telling him she liked her.

* * *

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! **

**Bet you didn't expect Wendy to be a nurse and a love triangle between Wendy, Doranbolt, and Romeo.**

**Also, you may have noticed that the teachers listed so far have some kind of love triangle.**

**Next one is a Bixanna. **

**I'll say it again. R&amp;R PLEEZ! Criticism will be accepted and added, just be gentle!**

**Peace out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter!**

**Sorry about the long time. I'm going into high school and so I have to do a lot of studying. **

**TT^TT**

**So what? I'm still churnin' out chapters people! **

**This one's so tooooootally about Bixanna, like I promised. **

**Oh, and from chapter 2, Ms. V is Virgo! Congrats to anyone who got that!**

**i don't own fairy tail... **

**AAAAAAARRRRRRRGH, STARTING STORY!**

* * *

Lisanna POV

He's disgusting, ignorant, weird, and a humongous jokester.

But facts remain facts: I needed help in Ms. Alberona's Sculpture class, and he was the one who had the title Tiki Dolls, for obvious reasons.

So I asked him to meet me after school by myself.

And the dumbass said, "Sure, Ms. Demon's Sister!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I HATE HIM!

So what if Ms. Strauss is my sister?! Does that matter?!

I THINK NOT!

So she's a little strict! Doesn't mean you call her a demon!

Oh well.

"Hey, Lis, you seem in a different world today."

I stop my inside rant and focus on Yukino, Minerva, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Kinana, and Juvia.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Hey, I have to go. See you guys tomorrow!"

"Not tomorrow, remember? We have a study date tonight!" Erza, ever the slave driver.

"Well, I am going to work for extra credit."

"Then knock yourself out!" Kinana says.

Haaaa...

I go to the place I promised to meet Bixlow. He is already there, with his tongue hanging out with its tattoo. Eeeeew...

I brush my hair aside and say, "Hi."

"Hey LISANNA."

He put extra emphasis on my name. This is probably supposed to be another huge insult, right?

Right?

...

You guys dont believe me, do you?

* * *

Bixlow POV

That. Was. An. Accident. With an a.

I didn't mean to put extra emphasis on her name.

Then she gets all huffy and says something or other about me being a huge jerk.

"Hey, if you just wanted to bash me out right here, I'll go back inside!" I exploded.

By now I was considerably pissed off.

Then she got a little teary eyed and turned her head.

Now I'm embarrassed. Jeez, it was just a slip of the tongue.

What am I doing with her anyways? I missed the perfect opportunity to go get a couple of lattes with the guys at the school bar, where Mr. Dreyar was. He's my idol!

...

...

Finally she stops crying.

And I realize that I had been hugging her.

And she had been hugging back.

And my shoulder was wet. Ew.

...

...

Both of us realize it at the same time and jump back horrified.

And then we hear some chuckles around the corner.

* * *

Lisanna POV

Holy shit.

After our... awkward moment, we heard someone laughing and steam.

We turned around and saw Lucy and Juvia.

Oh shit.

"Heh, what happened to the school excuse?" Lucy asks, giggling.

"How... Scandalous!" Juvia says, still hyperventilating.

Oh God. How did they know, though?

"You bite the inside of your cheek when you lie." Juvia tells me.

ONE DAY LATER

"Lisanna."

"What?"

"Lisanna."

"What?"

"Lisanna."

"What?!"

"What do we do now?"

"How would I know?"

Bixlow and I were walking to a coffee shop.

That's right, Lucy and Juvia made us go on a date so they won't tell anyone.

"Well, they're your friends. "

"Um, we're holding hands, so we just walk there, I guess."

We walk in the shop, and I swear.

Lucy and Juvia set us up! They told everyone we were going here on our date, only they left out the fact that they blackmailed us into it.

Miranée is there.

Let's be clear on one thing: my sister loves to ship people together. Can you imagine what will happen now that sis has seen us dating?!

Yeah. You probably can.

Needless to say, I was bombarded with questions when I got home.

Damn you Lucy.

* * *

YAY! The Bixanna threshold!

Well, come on, they didn't like each other probs at first!

Next pairing I have no idea. Send pairings u want me to do that I haven't done yet!

I'll say it again. R&amp;R PLEEZ! Criticism will be accepted and added, just be gentle!

Peace out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I have gotten two requests for couples- jerza and rokino, so I will make two chapters in succession and hope it turns out well!**

**Hope. No guarantees.**

**I. Don't. Own. Fairy. Tail. Otherwise Levy and Gajeel would have had a humongous making out episode back after chapter 396!**

* * *

Erza POV

I had done a good job on the committee. That is, until HE came along.

This person kept on distracting me from doing what I needed to do. Yet I still persevered.

And for every bit I persevered, he went higher, even stealing my first kiss to get my attention.

It was a bit annoying until the day that he asked me out. Then he turned into a sweetheart.

And I fell in love.

I didn't realize it at first, didn't realize it at all.

Then I realized it.

And we kept going out in secret.

I've kept it a secret for a long time, since he obviously would be put to shame among his friends. It was the same with me.

But the prom date...

If he doesn't try to "buy" me, I will obviously be at the mercy of the perfume maniac that wanders around school.

And if there is a God, that will not happen.

Anyways, we were meeting today. ^^

I went to the designated coffee shop. Oh, look, Bixlow and Lisanna are there, blushing. Awwww!

They would so make an adorable couple!

But this is bad. He should be here at any minute now.

When they run out, followed by Mrs. Strauss and everyone else, I sigh in relief.

And he comes.

* * *

Jellal POV

Well, I just saw a lot of kids from school chase two vaguely familiar people out of the coffee shop.

Oh yeah, one of the people in the couple was Bixlow. The other was Mrs. Strauss's sister, I think.

Weird.

Wait, are they holding hands? Oh well.

I walk in and go to a table with a certain red haired student. She doesn't see me, so I cover her eyes and say, "Guess who!"

And I end up with the wind knocked out of me.

God, she isn't the top of her martial arts class for nothing!

Erza realizes who she punched and starts shaking me a lot. "Jellal, get up, I didn't mean it!"

I suck my breath and stand. "Next time, aim for the chin or nose. Someplace that's hard."

"And break your jaw or nose?"

"Or don't punch at all."

"True."

I ask Max, the waiter, for two cappuccinos, a slice of strawberry cake, and a slice of chocolate cake.

Erza and I chat a bit and watch Max dance with a broom. The dude needs to get a life and a girlfriend.

I drape my arm casually around Erza's back and relax. No one can see us now.

Just goes to show you that you can be dead wrong about something.

* * *

Erza POV

What are Natsu and Gray doing here looking like they've been through hell and back?

Jellal removes his arm from my back and our drinks and food come.

Aaaaaaaaaah, heavenly strawberry ca~ake!

Natsu and Gray glare at each other and ask the other waitresses Lake and Jenny for two Gatorades.

Why are they glaring at each other.

Jellal reads my mind while munching on chocolate cake. "They were probably fighting again about something or other."

...

Oh well. On to my heavenly strawberry ca~ake!

They started arguing again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT?!

THEY SHALL DIE!

Jellal stays calm while I pulverize Natsu and Gray for doing the crime to my cake.

* * *

Jellal POV

Well, they had it coming.

Erza comes next to me again, and snuggles.

I wrap my arm around her and close my eyes.

If only it could stay like this forever...

Then the bell rings five times. Erza gets up, and runs out of the shop.

I get up and follow Erza. "Wait up, what's wrong?!"

"I have a study group with some friends!"

Oh. So she still doesn't want to get caught.

I stay still and watch her run right to the crossroads.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Why do I just feel like Erza pulled a Cinderella?

And why does it hurt so much? This is normal, so no one gets teased.

...

* * *

Erza POV

OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!

I'm so late!

We scheduled the group for about 4:45, to be followed by a sleepover at Lucy's house!

How could I have been so careless?!

I run home to the apartment that I live in. Oh god oh god..

I grab my bag and car keys, and run for my car. Lucy lives a good three miles from here!

I run into the car and start driving as fast as I can.

My cell phone rings, and I pick it up. "Hello, who is this?"

"Hey, Erza-chan! Where are you?!" Spoken by Yukino.

"I'm coming, I lost track of time." Oh god...

"Well, hurry up!"

"Yeah."

Four minutes later, I ring the doorbell on Lucy's house.

And am instantly barricaded by my friends.

"Erza-chan!"

"Erza, we were just about to start our literature homework!"

"You don't believe Bixlow and I are going out, right?"

As I smile and put on a happy front, my insides feel like they're decomposing in sadness.

I really want to go and see Jellal...

* * *

**Thank u for reading this! AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**So, I hope to get out the next chapter by Halloween or tonight if I can. **

**Im also gonna try to make a new fanfiction about MiraFreed. **

**Again, criticism will be accepted, just be gentle! **

**And with a big hug, I bid you goodbye and a happy Halloween! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my friends! Ready for RoKino?!**

**I know I am! Sorry about not being able to get it into the other chapter though! **

**This will be completely from Rogue's POV. Just for a little change!**

**Anyways. I don't own Fairy Tail, okay? TT^TT**

* * *

Rogue POV

How the hell did I get into this bet?

And the smell is weird...

So, you probably want to know what' sharpening, right?

Well, Sting and I did a blind dare contest.

The rules are you have to accept a dare no matter what it is, or get locked in the same room with Scarlet's cake.

So of course I took the dare.

And it was to stay in the girls' locker room for a whole hour under the bleachers.

Ugh...

Sting obviously wants me to get mental recuperation when I'm older.

I have seen exactly three naked girls.

Oh god.

Help...

Help...

Help...

What are escape options? Uhhh...

I could:

a)be caught by the girls and be branded a peeper for the rest of my life,

b)run into a shower, or

c)stay put until their gym class starts.

I think c is the best option.

I also think I was a dumbass and should have taken the punishment with Erza.

DAMMIT!

Wait a second...

Wh-wh-what's Yukino doing in here?

Lisanna and Lucy walk in with her.

Holy crap...

They aren't going to...

Help...

Help...

Help...

Maybe I should commit suicide in here. That would be easier than seeing Yukino naked.

She looks like Venus...

Why am I thinking of that now of all times?!

Bixlow's gonna kill Sting when I tell him about this.

Heh. Maybe I should use that against Sting.

The girls are heading into the showers. Now's my chance to escape!

I walk out. Aaaaah, freedom!

The question is, why did I pay more attention to Yukino than I did to the others?

They looked the same...

Almost immediately, my nost starts.

Oh God...

Sting is around the next turn. "Soooo," he says, grinning.

"If you mean the cleavage and other rather inappropriate stuff I saw because of you that you now want me to spill the beans on, forget it."

"Please, man?"

"No. Also, I know your dare. "

"What is it?"

"You have to run down and around Quatro Cerberus wearing a bacon crown."

"Heh, easy dude."

5 hours later, he wasn't showing the same sort of enthusiasm.

Justice.

That was for making me see Yukino naked.

Again, my nosebleed starts. Shit.

Why does this always happen?!

Do I... like her?

* * *

**Soo, peeps, how'd you like it?**

**Did you like the fact that Rogue gets stuck in the dare?**

**And then true love!**

**Leave a review about how you like the story, just be gentle, and hope you had a happy Halloween!**

**Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**LAST PAIRING BEFORE I GET STARTED ON THE AUCTION!**

**To be honest, it feels like the end of an era here...TT^TT**

**I'm gonna miss making all of the characters embarrassed...**

**But onto the main part!**

**i was asked some q's by one of my friends about the Rokino chapter. Just so**

**you know, that happened before Chapter One. **

**a) sorry about how short the previous chapter was, and**

**b) this is gonna be stinerva!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, just as an FYI.**

* * *

Minerva POV

Damn it all.

I hate night.

Let me explain. To save work, we all bring one subject home, so the work is cut down into a bunch of pieces for all of us.

Erza had forgotten her books. And we realized it at 8:00 PM. Genius move on our parts.

I live closest to her, and my house was also the closest to Lucy's house.

Can you connect the dots?

Genius me had walked to Lucy's house, so I had to walk back by myself.

Right. No problem.

So here I was.

The most classic horror movie mistake is that you walk down a dark alley alone.

So I'm not taking the shortcut to Erza's house. Luckily, she lent me her keys.

Hmm? There's someone here?

Are you kidding me?!

This is proof that the world is against me today.

* * *

Sting POV

Late soccer practice. Enough said.

So, here I am, walking home in the middle of the night.

And I run into Minerva.

She doesn't look happy. Rather, she looks to be on the verge of fainting.

Pale white on a person looks disgusting.

She turns around and sees me. I wave, just to show her I am no foe.

She frowns and starts walking faster.

"Hey, Minerva! Wait up!" I shout.

I try to follow her.

Weird. Now she looks sad and is in tears.

How many mood swings can a person have in one day?!

I catch up.

"Hey, Minerva. What's wrong?"

"What's not wrong, you bastard?"

Eh?

"I'm in the dark, walking home alone, being annoyed by you, and about to pee my pants

because of how frigging dark it is."

I smile.

"Are you scared of the dark?"

She immediately blushes and turns to not face me.

I may have hit a bullseye.

"Was I right?"

"Yes." Spoken in a whisper.

"Well, everyone has fears. If you want, I can walk you home."

Why did I just say that?

* * *

Minerva POV

Did the great and mighty Sting...

really just say that?

What the hell?

But, it is a good offer. And I don't like walking alone.

"Okay."

He puts his hands in his pockets and walks with me.

And now my face is on fire.

Please, God, please make him not notice.

Apparently he notices.

"Minerva, are you still scared?"

"Yeah."

He tousles my hair and gives me a half-hug.

"Calm down."

"Okay..."

Now my face is as red as Erza's hair.

I'll admit it is comforting.

I relax.

And we talk.

Just shooting the breeze.

I wish this would never end.

And I deliver the damn books.

* * *

Sting POV

This was actually kind of fun. Who knew?

She actually is fun when she relaxes.

I mean to hang out with. Nothing more.

I wonder who's gonna buy her for the auction.

I have it!

I will buy her so we could chat together. It wouldn't be weird, right?

* * *

**Well?**

**Poor Sting doesn't realize the feelings! **

**Thank you for reading this chapter, and please review!**

**Criticism will be accepted and added, just be gentle! **

**Seeyas!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO PEEPS!**

**IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE AUCTION, BECAUSE I HAVE SOME DAYS OFF!**

**So, I have decided that the actual auction will be done in two chapters, and there will be the big prom, and a whole lot of stuff on it. **

**Especially embarrassment! evil grins**

**But!**

**Must not keep thee waiting!**

**ONWARDS TO THE AUCTION!**

**I will make comments during it periodically. These are in bold. **

**P.S, I don't own Fairy Tail, although I am wishing for it.**

* * *

Levy POV

Well, the time has finally come.

Oh, the time of the marvelous auction.

I'm so excited!

I found out the guy's name. It's Gajeel Redfox.

Although I may have developed a teensy crush on him, it's nothing serious.

Anyways, I'm first in line for the auction.

I'm kinda nervous, honestly. What if I screw up somehow?

But anyways...

"First up: LEVY MCGARDEN!"

The announcer calls my name, and I walk to the stage.

I smile really big and look at the crowd.

Jet and Droy are here. That was expected.

Lyon, Juvia's stalker, is here too. I look farther out.

Wait a second...

WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!

The announcer is droning on...

He's staring at me...

I blush.

Then the bids start.

Jet and Droy are the betters, mostly.

The bid is rising up to more than $50.

Jet and Droy are at a tie, since they have only raised $50.

Suddenly another voice pops up.

"51."

"$51 going once, twice, and... SOLD!"

That was surprisingly easy.

He's walking up to pay for me...

Why the hell did Gajeel Redfox just buy me?

He pays, and then comes onto the stage.

He offers his hand to me.

I take it, and we walk down the steps, with

Jet and Droy in a corner, hugging each other, looking devastated.

Oh well. How bad can it be?

* * *

Gajeel POV

So, now we are walking outside.

And those fucking puppies are crying in a corner.

Heh. Idiots.

My brother Pantherlily is waiting for us.

"Hey, Pantherlily, this is Levy."

"Ah, so YOU'RE the famous Shrimp I heard of!"

Shrimp's ears are starting to turn red.

"Nice to meet you too, Pantherlily."

"Gajeel has told me so much about you. Particularly about..."

At this point, I grab Pantherlily's mouth.

"What kind of shit are you spouting, you bastard?"

I let go of him, and he sits down in my car.

On to the fucking hard bit...

"Will you go to the prom with me?"

I look up at the sky, and wait for the answer. Oh well, I think I know what the answer is already.

"Y-y-yes."

I look at her, surprised.

I thought I had the same chance as a snowball surviving in hell.

Did I hear her right?

She turned as red as a tomato.

I guess I did.

"Um, thank you for getting me as your date. I didn't really think I would end up with a date other than Jet or Droy."

"Oh, your puppies?"

She gets a little pissed about this.

"They are NOT my puppies, they're my childhood friends! It's just that...I don't think of them in...that way."

I let it rest.

We hop in the car, Pantherlily in the backseat, and drive to her house.

She gets out of the car, and walks to the front steps.

I start up the car again. Pantherlily glances at me.

"Well, THAT could have gone better."

"Shut up, you fucking bastard."

"Someone's feeling a little sore."

"SHUT UP!"

The little bastard shuts up. Finally.

And we drive home.

* * *

**ONWARDS! TEACHER TIME AND KINANA TIME! KINANA NARRATES!  
**

* * *

Kinana POV

Well, that was...unexpected.

Who knew that Levy and Gajeel-san would be perfect together?

Anyways...

The female teachers joined the auction, too, although we already know who's going to buy who.

Some of them have engagement rings, for God's sake.

But there are some perverted janitors.

Maybe they will add some fun into the mix.

So, apparently, the order is going to be student, teacher, student, teacher, until we run out of either one.

The first teacher to go is Ms. Marvel.

She is tinier than most of the boys in class, and younger than most of the teachers.

"We have a bet of $26! Going once, going twice, SOLD! Come up here, young man!"

Mr. Conbolt comes up and takes Ms. Marvel. They're both the youngest of all the teachers, so it makes sense.

Now it is my turn.

Oh God.

I blush furiously and walk onstage.

The announcer starts his pitch. "Kinana Cubellios!"

All I hear is buzzing, though.

I'm looking for him, to see if he's there.

He is! Please bet on me!

Hoping he can hear my silent plea, I raise my head and smile.

"First bet, for $25! Going once, going twice, SOLD!"

I close my eyes and bite my lip.

Please, please, please let it be him.

Finally, I open my eyes.

It IS him! I almost squeal with joy.

Instead, I smile and take his hand when he offers it to me.

Then we walk off.

* * *

Cobra POV

I did it because of payment for the lunchbox.

She had been making it for me for a bit of time, now.

And the fact that she drilled me with her laser-green eyes.

Yeah, that was a biggie.

It is not because I like her or anything.

Seriously.

Okay, she is a cute chick, with a nice personality, but that still doesn't mean I like her.

We're outside now.

And I realize she doesn't have a jacket.

"Are you cold? You don't have a jacket..." I say, then trail off.

Right now, she's grinning like an idiot.

At me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for buying me, Erik-san!"

"Hm?"

Why was she happy that I bought her?

"I was afraid that someone else was going to buy me! Since you did, I'm glad!"

I take off my coat and put it around her shoulders.

"Well, still, you can choose not to be my prom date."

Why did I just say that?

She drops the coat and gives me a hug. "But I don't want to, Erik-san!"

I almost involuntarily blush.

Almost.

"And one more thing, Kinana."

"What?"

"You can drop the -san. Just call me Erik."

"Okay, Erik."

She blushes a lot at this one.

We walk to her home.

She goes inside, and I walk home by myself.

Weird. My heart is pounding. I wonder why?

* * *

**Oh Cobra, you idiot! Wisen up! You like her!  
**

**On to Elfgreen and Nalu!  
**

* * *

Lucy POV

Ms. Evergreen is going up next.

What a joke. Everyone knows that Mr. Strauss likes her.

They have been trying to hide the fact that they were dating, but Lisanna lives with Mr. Strauss and Ms. Strauss. She not only gets information on them, but on all of the teachers and their love triangles.

Aaaaand...

Just as I predicted. Ms. Evergreen was bought by Mr. Strauss, for $30.

But now it's my turn.

Now I understand why Levy was saying that it was so nerve-racking going first before the auction started.

I don't know how she stood it, knowing that the ones who were going to win her were the two that she thought of as friends.

Oh man...

I gulp and walk onstage.

Oh crap. Dan is here.

I hate Dan.

He keeps on asking me out, even though I've told him no a thousand times.

SO ANNOYING!

As I suspect, he lays the first bet.

"$50!"

"$50 going once, going twice-"

"$60."

I think I know who that is.

"$60 going once, going twice, and... SOLD! Come up here, young man!"

Natsu?!

Dan is glaring at Natsu right now.

He comes up, pays, and takes my hand.

Then he nearly drags me outside.

* * *

Natsu POV

I dragged her outside. There's that question I've been meaning to ask her.

Back at that one time I tried to talk to her.

"So, Lucy..."

"Natsu, I'll gladly be your prom date!"

"Huh?"

"That's what you were going to ask me, right?"

"Actually, no. My real question was who do you like."

"Huh?"

"You said you like a guy whose name starts with an N. Who is that guy?"

"Uh-uh..."

"Is it someone I know?"

Lucy runs away. At the same time, she yells back, "I'll tell you at the prom, Natsu!"

"Wait up, Lucy!" I start chasing after her.

She's too fast.

I stop running and try to catch my breath.

Now that that's out of the way...

WHY THE HELL AM I FEELING THAT I WANNA KICK SOMEONE'S ASS?!

It's a mystery.

* * *

**Oh, Natsu, you... **

**Still doesn't know that Lucy meant him. **

**But anyways. Lake and Juvia next! Get ready for a twist!**

* * *

Juvia POV

Juvia is so excited!

Next up is Ms. Lake-san, the waitress in the school cafe.

Not a lot of people know who she's going to be bought by.

However, Lucy saw her being stalked by a guy named Hibiki.

Juvia has also heard he's a playboy, but if it helps the auction...

Anyways, the auctioneer is droning off again.

He should not have had to.

Ms. Lake-san was bought.

Apparently, it's a handsome guy with blond spiky hair.

He's not as handsome as Juvia's Gray-sama!

But now it' stile for my love to get me!

Juvia is so excited!

Juvia walks onstage.

"We have Juvia Lockser here! Juvia Lockser, age..."

Juvia smiles and poses for the audience.

Juvia closes her eyes and prays Gray-sama will choose her.

"Bid of $35, going once, going twice, sold!

Juvia opens her eyes to see who the bidder is.

It's Lyon!

Why did Gray-sama not get me?!

Juvia is upset!

Juvia obviously looks a bit glum, because Lyon asks about it.

What would Lyon understand?

Lyon takes my hand, and we head off.

Once outside, Lyon asks Juvia to be his prom date.

"Sorry, Lyon, but Juvia must say no."

Then Juvia runs.

Why didn't my beloved Gray-sama come to save me?

* * *

Gray POV

DAMMIT!

I was the late one, and so I couldn't find a job at all.

My mom doesn't give much allowance to both Ultear, my sister, or me.

I couldn't do anything about it!

I thought that going with a friend would definitely be better than going stag, so I tried to bar Lyon from coming. Too late.

I run outside.

Mr. Gills (my nickname for him) told us that we still have to ask the girl out. If she refuses, you can't make her go to the prom with you.

Hopefully, Juvia has refused him, so I can ask her out.

I arrive just in time to see Juvia run from Lyon.

I start running after her.

Luckily, I am one of the fastest people in gym class.

I catch up with her quite easily an grab her wrist.

Juvia looks at me. "Gray-sama?"

"Please drop the -sama. My name is just plain Gray."

"What is it, anyways? You didn't bet on me! Do you hate me?"

"No, it's just that my mom gives little allowance to my sister and I, and any openings for a part-time job were taken, by the time I realized that I had little to no money. "

"Gray..." She blushes a little bit.

"Look, I am really sorry that you were bought by that moron. So..."

"Yes?"

"Will you be my prom date?"

"Okay, Gray."

Then I hug her, and we walk off.

She walks into her home.

Well, that went better than I thought it would.

* * *

**Just so you know, Gray ran out of money paying for his hospital bills by Erza for the sad demolition of her cake. **

**Natsu already had a part time job with a fireworks engineer. **

**And I know I am the last person in the world to ship Lake x Hibiki, but it was either Hibiki or Max, and I love love LOVE Max x That broom he gets stuck up his butt a lot.**

**But anyways. Next up to the chopping block is Chelia (also known as Mrs. Tearm) and Lisanna!**

* * *

Lisanna POV

I don't know what they were doing putting Mrs. Tearm in the auction. She already has an engagement ring for crying out loud!

But, I guess it makes money for the school.

It's still insane.

The auctioneer starts.

And is cut off halfway by Mr. Tearm.

"$55!"

"$55 going once, going twice, SOLD!"

Mrs. Tearm runs offstage into her husband's open arms, then they walk outside.

Then you could hear the smeerping from inside. They were that loud.

I almost barfed and had a nosebleed at the same time.

Since us teens were already getting our cellphones out, Ms. Vermilion walks out there and shuts them up.

A chorus of disappointment echoed through the place, even from the perverted janitors.

Next it's my turn.

I hope it is someone I know.

Honestly, Natsu was the only person I expected to pick me, but maybe these people can surprise me.

I walk onto the stage.

"Lisanna Strauss, people! "

He keeps on droning on.

I smile a bit.

Hopefully, no one will pick me because they all know who my sister is.

I feel kinda uncomfortable waiting for a bid.

Then I hear something.

"$15."

"$15, going once, going twice, and SOLD!"

I crane my head to take a peek at the stage.

Who picked me of all people?

Then I see who.

Bixlow.

Honestly, after a few tutoring sessions, he started looking like a nice guy. The only problem was that he charged five bucks per tutoring session.

I found that really cruel, considering that he sells his dolls for income too. And he gets a lot!

But still, it might be better going with him rather than going alone.

He pays and I take his hand. Then we walk outside.

* * *

Bixlow POV

Who else was I supposed to bet on, Lady Luck?

I didn't really have a choice.

But the real reason I wanted to try it out was because I made a doll with a video camera in its mouth.

Yeah, I have not been able to find a good test subject.

Everyone I know already freaked and ran for the hills.

Heh heh heh...

We stand outside, her holding my hand still.

I break the pause in the conversation. "So, do you wanna go to the prom with me?"

"Sure."

"Want me to drop you off?"

"Okay."

We hop in my car and drive to her house.

"Awww, this is such a cute doll!"

"Ya think so?"

"Yeah!"

Lisanna squishes the doll, making a cat face.

"You can have it if you want."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Yay! Thanks, Bixlow!"

"No prob."

She runs into her house, holding the doll. I smile.

Now the trap is set.

This is gonna get good.

* * *

**Bixlow is being naughty again! Pervert Bixlow!**

**I don't know why I did a make out scene between Chelia and Eve. I just think they would go so well together. Sherry already likes Ran, nd Eve and Chelia are related by the fact they're the youngest both times, so why not? **

**My opinion, anyways. **

**So far, this is over 2500 words, which is HUGE for me. Normally, the chapters are around 500 words or more. **

**So, the others will be done in another chapter! **

**Please review! Criticism will be accepted and added, just be gentle!**

**Seeyas! **


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO! I AM NOT DEAD DURING THE HOLIDAYS! :)**

**But seriously, I'm sorry about the wait. **

**I have a good reason, I swear.**

**See, I wrote the Jerza and Laxana chapter coming up next, and then...**

**BLAM! EVERYTHING ERASED!**

**AND THEN MY F****** COMPUTER WENT APESH*T AND FORGOT EVERYTHING! **

**It was kinda sad because I had GOD-KNOWS-HOW-MUCH data stored on there.**

**Including the new Jerza chapter I had saved on there. **

**So, then I came down with the belief that Jellal x Erza was cursed, so I stopped writing for a bit.**

**But anyways, I finally got it perfectly, so PLEASE**

* * *

**ENJOY! LAXANA AND JERZA!**

* * *

Erza POV

Well.

That was definitely unexpected.

I mean, anyone with a brain would know that Bixlow asked Lisanna out once.

But that he would pay only $15 dollars for her? Shameful on Bixlow's part.

But I must focus on the auction.

Next up is Ms. Alberona. She is the teachers' resident drunk. And something tells me she is definitely not sober right now.

As soon as she walks up to the stage, she faints.

Living proof of the fact a person can stay drunk all the time and still get a job. How, I have no clue.

I zone out for a bit, looking around for him, as Ms. Alberona is carried off the stage by Mr. Dreyar the III.

Don't let the title on his name fool you. He is not a stuck- up moron. There are two Mr. Dreyars at Fairy Tail. One is the vice principal, and the other is a tech teacher.

I feel happy that Ms. Alberona was won by Mr. Dreyar III.

And now it's my turn.

I walk up on the stage, and the auctioneer starts his drill.

"Erza Scarlet, boys, the red haired Titania here!"

* * *

A bid goes up from the perverted janitors.

And Jellal came in and gave a higher bid.

"$50, going once, going twice, SOLD!"

Jellal comes up, and I take his arm while he pays. Then we both leave.

* * *

Jellal POV

So, that went well. Luckily, that Ichiya bastard didn't pop out of nowhere like he usually does and pull what I now call a Gajeel.

As in, come and raise the bet one fucking dollar higher.

This was the last of my savings from my part-time job. Those bastards made me help pay for their medical bills.

As we were walking out though, just guess who pops out like a freaking jack-in-the-box.

You get three guesses, and the first two don't count.

If you guessed Ichiya, you win!

Ichiya had obviously been running for a long time, as it showed in his panting.

And he was shocked that I had gotten there before he did.

"Erza, you won't pick this... this... lousy louse! Right?" His insults are even bad.

"As a matter of fact, Ichiya, she already chose me."

Then I kiss her.

I know I kissed her a few times to get her to like me, but not in front of other

* * *

people. Same goes for her.

She tastes like strawberry cake. Fittingly.

Erza kisses me back. I wish this would never end.

When we finally break apart for air, we look at the pile of ash and dust that USED to be Ichiya.

I smirk. SOMEONE has finally realized that Erza likes someone other than him.

Speaking of which...

I look at Erza.

* * *

She's standing in the same position, and blushing.

I walk over and give her a hug. "Erza, let's go home now."

"Okay."

We walk back, holding hands. I wish I could stay like this forever.

* * *

**AND FINALLY I AM ABLE TO KILL ICHIYA! YAY!**

**THIS IS AWESOME!**

**But still, must move on!**

* * *

**ROKINO AND MIRAFREED!**

* * *

Yukino POV

I guess I am one of those people who really care what people think about them.

At least, that's what my friends tell me.

They also say I'm too trusting.

This is the reason, I guess, why I zone out during Ms. Strauss's bidding.

There were a thousand questions racing through my mind.

Will someone pick me?

Will I contribute anything to this auction?

The only thing I remember about the auction other than the questions, was Mr. Justine carrying Ms. Strauss off the stage.

I remember this because I was jealous of her, then ashamed that I was jealous.

And then it was my turn.

This is when I started to panic.

Was I going to be good enough?

I hope so...

Was my stalker going to show up?

I kept on feeling someone watching me, even when I was once in the showers. Then I heard someone walk out when I couldn't see.

I hope it was not a boy.

But still, who else would hide in the showers?

"Yukino Aguria, gentlemen!"

Oh crap! I missed my cue!

I run onto the stage, and fall on the stairs from the back.

This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me!

I start to cry. Why me?

"$25, everyone!"

Someone would bet on me? I thought they would scoff at me!

"SOLD!"

I turn to see the person that bought me.

I've seen him in class. His name is Rogue.

He's faintly blushing as he's offering his hand to me.

I try to smile, and grab it.

Then I fall again, feeling a throbbing pain in my ankle. The crying starts again.

Oh God, it hurts!

Then I feel something around my waist.

Rogue is supporting me right now.

Then he lifts me bridal style, like Ms. Strauss and Mr. Justine, and carries me out.

* * *

Rogue POV

This was not the best thing I have ever done in my life.

Come on. If you think I'm a sissy, try this:

a) peep in a lady's shower, and

b) carry her, while trying to avoid any naked mental images.

DAMN YOU STING!

Silently cursing in my head, I carry her outside.

Then, to my surprise, Yukino hops down, wincing.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm fine."

Huh? She was obviously in pain.

"You're obviously in pain. Let me carry you back."

"It's fine. But I want to ask one question: are you my stalker?"

Huh?

"What do you mean?"

"I keep feeling someone staring at me as I walk down the hallway at school, in class, even in the shower! I think I'm going crazy!"

Okay, so MAYBE I followed her a bit, but that was because I was still pondering if I liked her or not.

MAYBE.

"If it helps, I will help you find out your mystery stalker, okay?"

"You will?"

"Sure. You just have to come with me to the prom."

"Okay, Rogue."

"Are you sure you don't need help with that ankle?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright. See you later."

Yukino limps off.

I should have offered to carry her home.

* * *

**Yes, Rogue, you should have, you lowlife!**

**My opinion.**

**I just realized this is the first time I wrote anything in Yukino's POV. **

**I'm sorry, Yukino fans. TT^TT**

**But still...**

**LAST PAIRINGS FOR THE AUCTION! **

**ZEREF X MAVIS AND MINERVA X STING!**

* * *

Minerva POV

I feel slightly bad for Yukino.

But then again, who doesn't? She is the clumsy one among us.

No offense to her.

To be honest, I used to think that she was a weakling. That was before I realized that power is not everything.

I guess that is the reason I am scared of the dark.

...

THE PRINCIPAL IS OFFERING HERSELF?! THE FUCKING PRINCIPAL?!

WHAT THE HELL?!

This is sooooo going to attract the perverted janitors.

And that homicidal stalker we heard is stalking her.

NO LIE. I SAW HIM LITERALLY TORTURE AND KILL A DEER.

HE IS SOOOO A HOMICIDAL STALKER.

Aaaaand...

What do you know, I was right!

Note my sarcasm.

Bought by a homicidal stalker, for $30!

Her day surely will get much worse.

But it is now my turn.

I am the last one.

Honestly, I don't care about the stupid stupid auction.

I don't care about any of the boys. Especially Sting.

I.

Don't.

Care.

STOP THE DAMN LOOKS LIKE I'M LYING!

I walk onto the stage with my chin up, like Dad always taught me. He stuck rulers up my back so I would get it right.

There are only three boys, as far as I can see.

Jet.

Droy.

Wait a second...

WHAT THE HELL IS STING DOING HERE?!

I glare daggers, guns, and swords at the stupid bastard asshole.

He smirks back at me.

HE. SMIRKS.

HE IS THAT BIG OF A BASTARD.

If he buys me, I will officially crash right through a window.

"$29, going once, going twice, SOLD!"

I am?

You are kidding me. You are KIDDING ME.

FUCKING STING EUCLIFFE BOUGHT ME?!

THAT LITTLE BASTARD! I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE ABOUT CRASHING THROUGH A WINDOW!

He grabs my wrist before that happens, and drags me offstage.

FUCK YOU, STING EUCLIFFE!

* * *

Sting POV

She looked at me, so I smiled back. What is the big fucking deal?

Yet, as soon as we step outside, I am immediately bombarded with insults.

I'm getting bored.

So I just try to shut her up.

By kissing her.

SHE WASN'T NOTICING THE SQUEEZES I WAS GIVING HER HAND! WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?

After I let go, she looked at me, dazed.

I took this opportunity to ask her. "Do you want to go to the prom with me?"

No response. Whatsoever.

Is she even listening?

"Hello? Anyone home?" I asked, waving my hand in front of her eyes.

Minerva snaps back, with a dazed look on her face.

"Well?" I said, tapping my foot and nudging her.

"Sure Sting, now let me go home. I have to think about something."

"What is it?"

"Something personal and private, can I go now?"

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No it is very close."

She sounds kind of monotonish, if you know what I mean.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Something is wrong. She never says thank you at all.

"Are you a robot?"

Finally the dazed look goes off her face.

"NO YOU MORON! LET ME GO HOME!"

"Fine, fine."

I walk away. I wonder what she is going to think about.

Is it dragons? Often, I go home to think about dragons. I think they're cool.

I walk back home alone.

* * *

**TT^TT WISEN UP STING!**

**Moving on...**

**There will be a few side stories, because a FEW couples need a little bit of fluff. **

**Cough cough(Bixanna, Rokino, Stinerva, Nalu)cough**

**I will try to get these new chaps out as soon as possible. **

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**Please review! Criticism will be accepted and added, JUST BE GENTLE!**

**Peace out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**There are four side stories needed for a few couples! This is the Bixanna one.**

**Sorry about the infrequent updates! TT^TT I will try to do these side stories around the same time!  
**

**Once again, I don't own Fairy Tail, or the Minions, DAMMIT! TT^TT**

* * *

BIXANNA SIDE STORY

Lisanna POV

That doll Bixlow gave me is the cutest!

It has yellow skin, goggles over its eyes, and overalls!

I put it down on a chair and get out of bed. Ah Sundays.

Welp, it was time to get changed!

I look into my closet, and hear a little whirring sound.

Confused, I look back.

Nothing had come into my room.

Oh well.

I look through my closet until I find the cutest top and pair of jeans.

Then I start to change.

* * *

Bixlow POV

I was hanging out at Mr. Justine's house, having a good old time, until I decided to check on my phone how the camera's doing.

...

Oh my god.

I start to laugh and get a nosebleed.

And then Mr. Justine walks in.

"What are you doing, Bixlow?"

"N-n-nothing bad!"

"May I see?"

"Um..."

I'm sweating bullets. If he does see, there will be phone calls.

Plus I will lose my date for the prom.

Nope.

Nope.

Nope.

Nope.

He looks. RIP, self.

I brace myself.

"BIXLOW, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"Well..."

"I have to call Ms. Strauss. You should be ashamed of yourself, Bixlow."

"No, don't call her.."

_Briing! _

"Hello Mira? Bixlow was watching a tape of your sister.."

The rest of their conversation is a blur, because I am praying to God that I don't die.

But would I have traded it?

No. It was sexy.

* * *

Lisanna POV

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" First words out of my mouth when I saw him again.

"Do what?"

"LOOK AT ME NAKED USING THE DOLL?!"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"YOU SURE AS HELL DO!"

"Nope."

"UNTIL YOU ADMIT IT, I WON'T TALK TO YOU!"

"Fine by me."

"I HATE YOU!"

Maybe that was over the line.

Bixlow backed up and walked away.

Oops.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this side story! **


	12. Chapter 12

**There are four side stories needed for a few couples! This is the Nalu one.**

**Once again, I don't own Fairy Tail, DAMMIT! TT^TT**

* * *

NALU SIDE STORY

Lucy POV

"Hey, Lucy?"

Sigh.

"Luce?"

"What, Natsu?"

I was trying to read at the library, but Natsu had seen me, and decided to come with me.

"Who is that guy?"

"Natsu, I'm trying to read."

At least he's not like Dan-the-stalker.

"Lucy?"

I think right now, I would prefer Dan.

He gives me time to read.

Natsu is just sitting here, pissing me off.

I thought I told him a long time ago not to interrupt me when I'm reading.

And again with that same stupid question! Is he really that dumb?!

* * *

Natsu POV

Lucy is looking at her book more than at me!

Why isn't she paying attention to me?

I just want to know which guy she was talking about!

You know, the dude whose name starts with an N.

Some reason, when I think about it, I get angry and wish I could find him.

Then rip his head off.

Then dump that into an incinerator.

Then tie the remains to a bunch of fireworks and set them off.

I don't know why I think that!

Seriously, though, who is that guy?

Lucy isn't responding.

Kinda like the quiet before the storm.

And then the storm.

"NATSU! JUST LET ME READ, YOU DUMBASS! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!"

What did I do?

* * *

Lucy POV

SHIT!

THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO COME OUT LIKE THAT!

I didn't want to insult Natsu.

I just was going to tell him calmly that I wanted to read, and instead I exploded.

"SSSSH!" The librarian says harshly.

I may have messed things up between us badly.

Natsu's face changes from a happy go lucky one to a stone cold face.

I look at his cold stoney anger and run out of the library.

As I'm running, I just think about all of what I said and cry.

Natsu... I didn't mean any of it.

I meant that you were the one...

You're the one that I love.

* * *

Natsu POV

Why?

Why?

What did I do wrong?

Did I make her angry somehow?

I got it! Maybe I should ask someone for help.

A girl. Not a guy.

Who's Lucy's closest friend that I'm friends with?

ERZA!

I take out my cell phone and dial Erza's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Erza!"

"What is it, Natsu?"

"Wellll, I got into some trouble with Lucy, and I have no idea what to do now."

"What happened?"

I explain everything that happened in the last couple of minutes or something.

Excuse me for not keeping track of the time!

"NATSU, YOU DUMBASS!"

"Why is everyone calling me a dumbass?"

"Don't you know how your own name is spelled?!"

"Of course I do! N-A-T-S-U!"

"Sigh..."

"What?"

"Natsu, YOUR name begins with an N! Do you understand now?"

"Oh yeah!"

Wait a second...

DOES LUCY MEAN ME?!

"I take your silence as a yes."

Erza hangs up.

HOLY MOTHER!

* * *

**Oh Natsu... **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this short story!**

**Criticism will be accepted and added, just be gentle!**

**Thanks for reading this story!**

**Seeyas!**


	13. Chapter 13

**There are four side stories needed for a few couples! **

**This is the Stinerva one.**

**Once again, I don't own Fairy Tail, DAMMIT! TT^TT DON'T RUB IT IN!  
**

* * *

Minerva POV

I'm rolling around my bed, hugging a pillow in my pajamas.

He.

Kissed.

Me.

I repeat what happened in my head over and over again.

Oh my God.

Oh my God.

Oh my God.

MY FIRST KISS WITH ONE OF THE MOST CLUELESS BOYS IN THE SCHOOL?! WHAT IS MY LIFE COMING TO?!

Dad would KILL me if he found out.

Literally.

He's the reason I'm afraid of the dark.

Normally, he doesn't pay much attention to me.

Heck, he doesn't even pay attention to where I go to school.

You're probably wondering who my dad is. After all, he isn't the kindest person in the world.

He used to be a really famous boxer. His name is Jiemma.

He stopped boxing after Mom died, when I was 5. But that wasn't the only change after the accident.

Dad started drinking. A lot.

And he started beating me, to try and shape me into the image Mom was.

Mom was also tough, and smart and outgoing. She never talked to anyone but her most important friends.

Because I have friends, he keeps on locking me in a tiny closet. He tried to separate me from all of them.

He even tried to get me to transfer to a place called Sabertooth JUST to cause rifts in my friendship.

I pretended to, and white out the Fairy Tail names on my report card.

Now I have to work part time, whenever I can, just to pay the bills.

And he spends money on more alcohol, and beats me up to take more of my money.

The thing is, it has actually helped me become tougher.

Instead of hanging out with boys, I beat them up.

Instead of flunking class and barely passing like Yukino, I'm one of the top.

I can't talk about it, because come on, what would I say?

_Hey guys, my dad abuses me a lot and I have to pretend to go to our rival school, but hey, that's life, right? _

Yeah, no.

But anyways...

Sting knows my fear, and he might be able to connect the dots.

But wait...

He's a dumbass. Why am I concerned?

I'm sure he won't find out.

Right?

* * *

Sting POV

Why had she run back to her house?

All I did was shush her.

Is there any harm in that?

Maybe I should go back and talk to her.

Yeah, that's it!

I know where her house is, after all.

And it's not like her parents will mind, right?

They're sure to be nice people!

What's the harm?

I walk over to Minerva's house, and ring the doorbell.

The door opens, and a clearly drunk person walks out.

"We don't do charity, we hate raffles, and we don't have money."

"I just came to ask Minerva about something."

Maybe her parents aren't good as I thought they were.

"Oh, are you one of her friends from Sabertooth?"

"Sabertooth?"

Minerva goes to Sabertooth?

"What do you mean? Of course she is."

"Y-y-yes. I'm her friend."

What else was I supposed to say?

Minerva clearly told her dad that she goes to Sabertooth.

Why, though?

"MINERVA! A FRIEND IS HERE!"

"Coming!"

That was definitely Minerva yelling.

"What's up, Dad?"

"Hi, Minerva!" I wave at her.

First she looks shocked, then happy. "Oh, hi Sting! Dad, this is my closest friend at Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Come on up! Did you have trouble on that homework assignment for Mr. Orca? I finished it, so I can help you!"

"Yes." I play along.

She leads me up the stairs, smiling.

As soon as I entered her room after her, she became a demon.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!"

"M-minerva..."

"I had a perfect life! My closest friends weren't even aware of my father! Now you've gone and blown it!"

"I won't tell anyone."

That stops her mid-rant.

"Y-you won't?"

"Yes, just as long as I can ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Why did you tell him that you are going to Sabertooth?"

* * *

Minerva POV

Why that ONE question, above all else?

More importantly, WHY IS HE HERE?!

But I have no choice.

I tell him everything.

"Wow, you went through all that?"

First words outta his mouth.

"Yes, jackass. Now please get out of my house, and don't tell anyone."

"Sure."

We walk downstairs, me pretending to excitedly chatter to him while doing so.

Finally, we go to the door, and I say bye cheerfully.

As soon as the ass is out, I run to my room and lock the door.

Now that the auction is out of the way, and I dealt with Sting, I have a problem.

How on Earth am I going to get out of the house in a prom dress?

* * *

**TT^TT MINERVA, YOU ARE AWESOME THE WAY YOU ARE!**

**After writing this, I realize it is actually longer than some of the normal chapters I've written. **

**Criticism will be accepted and added, just be gentle!**

**Thanks for reading this short story!**

**Seeyas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**There are four side stories needed for a few couples! **

**Sorry it took me sooo long to update this.**

**This is the Rokino one. Just to show that Yukino knows what's going on.**

**I know it's really short, but Yukino needed to express herself. **

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, AND NEITHER DO YOU, SO DON'T RUB IT IN!**

* * *

Yukino POV

I always feel like someone is watching me.

It creeps me out.

And no matter what people think, I am definitely not stupid.

Clumsy, yes.

Easily embarrassed, yes.

Stupid, absolutely not!

I noticed already that whenever I get that feeling, Rogue's nearby.

The only reason I agreed to go out with him is because I needed an opportunity to see why he was following me around.

Who does he think he's fooling?!

I won't deny he's cute.

Good Lord, why did I say that out loud?!

But he shouldn't try to fool me like that. Then

I know what I will do.

I'll tell him I know at the prom.

Then maybe I'll find out.

* * *

**I'm sorry about how short that was. Forgive me! TT^TT**

**Criticism will be accepted and added, please be gentle!**

**Seeyas!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally! The day of the prom! Yay!**

**WRITER'S BLOCK IS A TERRIBLE THING AND SHOULD BE BURNED AT THE STAKE! **

**For this chapter, I will be using third person. **

**TT^TT I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND I WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN!**

* * *

Everyone was at the party. The DJ was cranking up the music. It was actually pretty fun.

Juvia thought so too! She had came with the love of her life, Gray to the party! It was like a dream come true.

She was dancing with him on the dance floor, and having fun while doing so.

Until now. He had to take a bathroom break. "Gray-sama, hurry up!" Juvia complained.

"Juvia, please stop waiting for me to get out of the bathroom!" Gray responded.

He's hiding. He didn't need to go to the bathroom.

After all, Gray had only taken her for one reason. To figure out who she is. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream and its meanings. Besides, they had never shared any classes before. Why did he think of her before he even saw her?

"Gray-sama~! I'm getting bored! Can I go talk to Erza for a bit?" Juvia asked?

"Go ahead!" Gray replied.

Juvia walked to see everyone. She tried to find Lucy, but strangely, she wasn't there. Then she bumped into Mr. Justine.

"Are you all right?" Mr. Justine inquired.

"Juvia's fine, thank you."

Juvia looked around. Strangely, Ms. Strauss wasn't anywhere in sight. "Where's Ms. Strauss?"

Mr. Justine shrugged. "She said she had a job to do. Making corsages or something."

* * *

"WHY DID GETTING THAT WHATCHAMACALLIT PIN WITH FLOWERS TAKE SO FRIGGING LONG?!" Natsu yelled.

It was a half hour after the prom started, and he was running so late!

Erza had told him what was going on, and how to ask Lucy out.

_Flashback_

_"Natsu, how do you ask a girl?" _

_"Wanna be my girl? We can hang out all night long!" _

_*SLAP* *PUNCH* _

_"THOSE ARE FROM ACTION MOVIES! YOU DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE SAY THOSE THINGS IN REAL LIFE!" _

_"Fine!" _

_Flashback end_

"That's what she said, but HOW THE F*CK WILL LUCY FORGIVE ME?!"

He runs out of his car and rings the doorbell. Lucy opens the door. She's clad in PJ's and bunny slippers.

"Are you ready, Lucy?" He asked.

"Natsu, I got a call from you saying that you wouldn't be able to come," Lucy answered, crying with mascara running down her face.

"Why would I do that? I promised that I would go with you, and no argument will change that," Natsu reassured her.

"Are you sure you would not want to watch a movie? That's what you told me."

"Well, I would, but you were looking forward to this!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You can come in, and watch a movie, if you would like to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why not? I have Avengers 2: The Age of Ultron."

"Okay!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the corsage shop, a white haired person was giggling in the back, holding Natsu's cell phone.

"Lucy will love me for this!"

* * *

Juvia called Lucy on her cell phone. "Where are you?"

"I'm at home watching a movie with Natsu."

"Oh, sorry. Juvia hopes you have fun!"

"Thanks Juvia! Bye!"

"Bye!" Then she hung up.

Juvia went back to the bathroom. Gray hadn't moved out of there. She suddenly had an idea.

Once again, she found Mr. Justine, and got him onto her plan.

Outside the bathroom door, they put their plan into action.

"Hello, Juvia-chan," Mr. Justine said, sounding like Lyon.

"Um, hello, Lyon-san," Juvia responded, feeling like laughing. Surely, her plan would work!

"Wanna come dance?"

"Sure!"

Gray burst out of the bathroom. "I'm done. Let's go dance, Juvia! Mr. Justine, what are you doing here?"

"Just passing by."

"Okay. Come on, Juvia!"

"Yes, Gray-sama!"

Juvia felt happiness swelling up inside. She might not be able to drag a love confession out of Gray, but she knew he loved her. Why else would he get out of the bathroom, where he was clearly hiding, just to save her from Lyon?

* * *

**I will make sure to write another chapter by next week. **

**Sorry about not updating I'll try to do so if humanly possible! TT^TT**

**Criticisms will be accepted and added, just be gentle! **

**And with that, seeyas! **


	16. Chapter 16

**WRITER'S BLOCK IS STILL A TERRIBLE THING AND MAY OR MAY NOT BE BURNED AT THE STAKE!**

**I said before that I don't own Fairy Tail... Crap. **

* * *

Kinana was standing with Cobra. She felt really blessed that the guy she liked had asked her to the dance. He was cool, handsome, and amazing!

Plus, they were both thugs with a bad past...

Kinana cringed inwards, remembering what she had used to do back when she was in middle school, before Mr. Markarov reformed her, and what she did now.

In her defense, the graffiti she made was always pretty, and now she used it to make money.

Kinana was interrupted by her thoughts when Cobra waved her hand in front of her face, and said, "Hello? Anyone there?"

She immediately blushed and pouted at him, in response, "That wasn't fair!"

Cobra laughed, and asked, "Since when has being fair been one of my priorities?"

"Never."

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

Cobra grabbed her hand and tugged her onto the dance floor. He normally wasn't the mushy type, but with Kinana, he couldn't resist. She was one of the nicest people he knew, and was one of the reasons he had signed up for school here. He had seen her graffiti before, and had immediately admired it. She was a force to be reckoned with in the delinquent world.

And plus, he knew that when making graffiti, she always went with the same name: Snake. They both liked snakes. What more was there to ask?

As they danced, they heard someone scream. Kinana looked at Cobra, who only shrugged. He was known for hearing, but Cobra had a feeling that if she heard what he heard, he would leave.

**MEANWHILE**

Yukino was just standing near the refreshments with Rogue, looking through her cellphone. She looked at all the pictures she had asked Kinana to take of her whenever she felt like someone was watching. Kinana was the one she spent a lot of time with. They met in the delinquent world, like others, and had become instant friends.

She kept on looking. In every single one, if she looked closely, she could spot Rogue standing in the shadows. It was scary, how many times he had appeared.

Rogue looked over at Yukino. She had constantly been searching her phone. Normally, she talked more, unless she had found something out.

"Yukino...? Are you okay...?"

"I'm definitely not okay, jack*ss."

Rogue recoiled. What was wrong with her?

"What's wrong?" he said, stroking her hair.

Yukino exploded, and screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME, PERVERT! I SAW YOU STALKING ME!"

Then she slapped him and ran, leaving him with a burning face.

While running, she smiled. That would finally tell the *sshole off. But why did she feel conflicted inside?

Rogue stood there, thinking of what she had said. Was he really stalking her? He always thought of it as trying to find out his feelings. Maybe, deep down, he knew that it was really just a nice way to say stalking.

But seriously, why did he chase her around, and try not to be seen? Was it just trying to find out his feelings, or something else? And to what extent would he stalk her? And if possible, how would he be able to make this up to her?

Oh god, it was all too confusing. Maybe he should ask someone for help. He opened his contact list on his phone. Sting and Natsu are too dumb to answer any questions on love. Gajeel wouldn't even talk. Bickslow or Cobra, maybe? Forget it, he would be teased nonstop. Gray had no idea of his own feelings, let alone how to calm a girl. Maybe Jellal? Rogue tried calling him, and was happy when he got a response.

**BACK TO KINANA AND COBRA**

Kinana slightly frowned at Cobra, slightly upset that he wouldn't say. Then she thought about who it could be. There were only a couple of people who would scream like that: Levy, and Yukino. Kinana knew Gajeel, and although he was in jail for some time, he wouldn't harm Levy. That meant that it was most likely Yukino who had screamed. It would make sense too, because her date, Rogue, was stalking her for some time.

Kinana looked just in time to see Rogue pull out his cell phone and start looking at something. Then he tapped something, and raised the phone to his ear.

She didn't hear much of what was going on. She could hear snippets of conversation, mostly about how to calm someone down.

She looked at Cobra. HE didn't seem to have too much trouble deciphering what was going on. Cobra was paying close attention to what was going on.

He heard Rogue whispering about how he had been following Yukino, his date, around, and needed help to calm her down. Jellal gave some advice, but it was so loud in there that it was impossible to hear. Then Rogue ran out.

Kinana eyed Cobra suspiciously, but let it slide. After all, he hadn't really done anything.

**YUKINO AND ROGUE**

Rogue ran outside, looking for the white-haired girl. He ran around the building, and saw a flash of white running around the next corner. He ran harder, trying to keep up with Yukino's pace. He never realized that she was that fast with heels on. Then he reached the corner where she was last, and came across a pair of high heels.

Yukino darted between obstacles, trying to stay up with bare feet. She never realized how hard it was to run on a street with no shoes. It didn't matter to her, though, as long as she was able to get away from him. Rogue seriously creeped her out. She turned a corner again, and went into a corsage shop.

The owner looked at her, and asked, "Sweetie, do you need any help? I have some tennis shoes."

"If it's okay with you."

"Sure, just let me get them in the back."

The owner of the shop walked back, and pulled on a hood. Mirajane then went to lock the front door, cackling gleefully.

Rogue ran around the corner to see a mysterious hooded figure walking next to him. He was a little worried, because Yukino wasn't in sight. He got even more worried to see Yukino in a locked shop. She looked okay, though, just bored to him. He walked away, and then heard some banging on the glass door. Rogue turned around to see Yukino banging on the door.

Yukino, inside, was going slowly insane. She had claustrophobia, and couldn't take being in this closed space. Looking outside through the glass, she could see Rogue walking past. Even though she was scared of him, maybe he could get her out of this. She started hitting the glass, hoping to get his attention.

Rogue went closer to the door to inspect it. He found nothing amiss. The lock needed a specific password. Maybe Cobra could break it, but not him. That left one option. He got a rock and threw it through the window.

Yukino saw the rock and dodged just in time. She tried walking closer, but flinched and yelled, "I don't have shoes."

Rogue went in through the opening, and picked up Yukino. She shivered a bit, but didn't fight back. "Are you okay?" Rogue asked.

"I'm fine. But why are you helping me? Weren't you stalking me before?"

"I was stalking you because I wanted to know more about you, not because I wanted to hurt you. It was actually because of something else,"Rogue said, blushing furiously.

Yukino noticed Rogue blushing. He looked... cute? Yukino shook her head, while blushing slightly. He had stalked her! But at the same time, he broke someone's door just to get her out...

She decided to play it cool and ask him, "Why?"

Rogue's face turned as red as Erza's hair. Jellal had told him that he needed to tell Yukino how he felt, but it was still embarrassing. "I-i, um, like, like..."

"You like what?"

"You..."

In about one second, Yukino's face went as red as Rogue's. He liked... her?! WHAT?! She twitched, and then remembered that Rogue was carrying her the whole way.

"U-um, can you put me down?"

"Why? You still don't have shoes."

"But how long have you been carrying me for?"

"I have no idea. Wanna go home?"

"Is that okay with you?"

"Sure."

And so the two left.

**MEANWHILE**

Kinana couldn't help but keep on thinking about Cobra. He heard Rogue, and she was dying to ask what he had heard. Oh well. She smiled it off, and forgot about it.

* * *

**Sorry about not updating, after promising. I'll try to do more if humanly possible! TT^TT**

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review!**

**Criticisms will be accepted and added, just be gentle! **

**And with that, seeyas! **


	17. Update

**Hey guys, Hikaru here. **

**Honestly, I can't believe it's been about two years since this story was published XD. It's come a long way since then, along with me. **

**Now I am fifteen and a half, and I have been considering stopping this series in order to give myself time to make more stories for different fandoms. **

**This is partly because of that, and partly because I've lost interest in this. Back when I was thirteen, I had a shiny idea in my head. Now it's so tarnished I can't tell what I wanted to write anymore. **

**I will continue it if that is what you all want though. I know enough of the original plan to continue on, and if I can't, I'll just make it up as I go. **

**This, though, is entirely up to you. I don't mind either way. **

**So let me know through a PM or a review or something, because I'm too lazy to figure out how to set up a poll ^^'. **

**Seeyas! **


	18. Finale

**Hi everyone. **

**I have decided to stop this story. **

**I have some good reasons:**

**1, this was done so long ago, I forget what was supposed to really happen next **

**2, I have to manage my life, and this story was one of the things weighing me down**

**3, I have lost interest in writing this **

**I will be posting a oneshot approximately every month, so look forward to those. **

**Anyways, thank you all for paying attention to this story. You all have helped me move out of my comfort zone, and made me abandon my little world. **

**Seeyas, **

**Hikaru **


End file.
